


Семь минут в раю

by maily



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Бета -мингус,Собака серая





	Семь минут в раю

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [мингус](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1119616), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

В шкафу было темно и тесно, и Эдди не знал, как встать поудобнее. Ричи, как зашел, свернул несколько вешалок с костюмами миссис Урис, и теперь ругался, поднимая их с пола. Эдди хихикнул.

Бев выбрала именно их двоих. Ужасное совпадение. Ну конечно.

Когда с вешалками было покончено, Ричи замер рядом и замолчал. В спальне было тихо. Через плотно закрытую дверь еле просачивались звуки вечеринки, это успокаивало — значит, никаких лишних ушей. 

— Ну что, Эдс, у нас есть семь минут райского наслаждения, — весело прошептал Ричи, близко наклонившись к нему. 

Так близко, что горячее дыхание коснулось загривка Эдди, и он дернулся, моментально покрывшись мурашками. 

— Думаешь, они все... знают? — слабым голосом спросил он.

Ричи фыркнул.

— А какая разница, Эдди-спагетти? Нам выпала шикарная возможность! Предлагаю насладиться ею по полной.

С этими словами Ричи обнял его за талию. 

Не удержав равновесия, Эдди дернул рукой в сторону и сорвал с вешалки какое-то пышное платье. Кажется, свадебное. Оно зашуршало и огромной мягкой кучей упало под ноги.

— Ай, нет, подожди, — начал отбиваться Эдди.

— Что такое?

— А если сюда кто-нибудь зайдет?

В полутьме было не особо видно, но Эдди готов был поклясться, что Ричи закатил глаза. 

— Не думаю, Эдс. Это противоречит правилам игры. Ты что, не хочешь обниматься?

— Конечно, хочу, — удивился Эдди в ответ. — Просто делать это в шкафу дома у Стэна довольно странно.

— Вообрази, что это комната для свиданий.

— Комната для свиданий в шкафу в спальне родителей Стэна. Еще более странно.

— Ты портишь всю романтику, — наигранно грустно ответил Ричи и немного отодвинулся.

— Ладно. Прости. — Эдди протянул руку и вцепился в его рубашку. — Иди сюда.

Сложно было отвлечься от обстановки, но Эдди старался изо всех сил. Шкаф был тесный, что в данном случае послужило плюсом; в комнату никто не стучался, и никаких шагов в коридоре Эдди не слышал — тоже плюс; Ричи рядом — довольный и горячий — целовал его одними губами, и это тоже было плюсом. Пожалуй, даже самым большим. Закрыв глаза Эдди позволил Ричи утянуть себя в нежные объятия. Знакомые руки забрались под футболку-поло, огладили живот и схватились за пряжку ремня. Но Эдди все равно немного нервничал.

— Что? — будто почувствовал его волнение, спросил Ричи.

— Мне кажется, на это нам точно не хватит семи минут.

— А ты плохой мальчишка, Эдс. 

Ричи опустил ладонь ему на затылок и стал целовать уже по-серьезному, глубоко и долго, так, что ноги у Эдди подкосились, и сердце беспокойно запрыгало в груди. Свадебное платье мамы Стэна зашуршало от их движений, и Эдди стало стыдно.

— Может, отодвинем его? 

— Я думал на него прилечь.

— Что?!

Силуэт Ричи в темноте зашевелился — развел руками в разные стороны.

— А что такого? Оно мягкое. В самый раз для обнимашек.

— Ты ужасный человек, Ричи. Просто немыслимо, — сокрушился Эдди и сам нагнулся убрать платье, — это аморально.

— Аморально сейчас поворачиваться ко мне в такой позе! 

Кровь моментально прилила к лицу, и Эдди, тихо выругавшись, закинул платье за ряд блузок. Ричи не дал ему подняться.

Он навалился на Эдди сверху, и они неловко упали на деревянный пол шкафа.

— Ауч, дурак! — вскрикнул Эдди.

— Ты, даже когда злишься, все равно выглядишь мило, — увернулся Ричи от щелбана и вжался лицом ему в грудь. 

Эдди почувствовал, как футболка поползла вверх, оголяя живот и грудь, он растянулся на полу, сдавшись под напором нетерпеливого Ричи. Их шумное дыхание разорвало тишину шкафа, Эдди внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Ричи ловко и быстро справлялся с ремнем и ширинкой на его штанах.

— Я просто злюсь на тебя не по-настоящему, — сдавленным голосом ответил Эдди.

Ричи снова принялся целовать его тело: то живот, то грудь, то плечо, то дотягивался до губ и снова возвращался к низу живота. Тело отозвалось моментально, Эдди выгнулся дугой навстречу его губам и головой уперся в коробку с обувью.

— Я уже понял, — довольно произнес Ричи, накрыв вставший член Эдди ладонью. Не больно прикусил косточку на бедре и одним движением спустил трусы пониже, освобождая член.

Эдди закрыл лицо ладонями, не в силах больше терпеть смущение. Ричи всегда бил его в самое сердце своими словами и действиями.

— Поможешь?

Приподнявшись на локтях, Эдди послушно поймал протянутую ладонь Ричи и смело облизал ее. Игриво прошелся языком по пальцам, и Ричи выдохнул неестественно рвано и шумно.

Эдди улыбнулся. Когда уже мокрая ладонь Ричи осторожно прикоснулась к головке, наступила очередь Эдди рвано дышать, стиснув зубы.

— Ох... — не удержался он и простонал.

Ричи это нравилось. Ричи обожал, когда Эдди не сдерживался, и ладонь задвигалась по члену быстрее — сомкнув тесно пальцы, Ричи принялся неторопливо дрочить ему, а сам опустил голову ближе к бедрам, чтобы снова коснуться губами кожи.

Эдди плавился, как сыр в микроволновке. Еще несколько мгновений — и после него останется только тягучая липкая лужа. Ричи сильнее сжал ствол, замер на мгновение и добавил к руке рот. Эдди чуть не подавился воздухом: закашлялся и хрипло застонал одновременно. Тугая влажность окружила головку, Ричи поиграл с ней языком, обвел по кругу, взял член в рот до половины и медленно выпустил его изо рта, не прекращая движений рукой. Эдди бы хотелось задержать оргазм, продлить момент, но горячая и мощная волна была уже так близка, что никаких сил сопротивляться у него не осталось. Тем более что в комнату по истечении времени должна была прийти Бев. 

Тело задрожало, напряглась каждая его мышца, и Эдди судорожно схватился за запястье свободной руки Ричи.

Он пришел к концу шумно, с протяжными стонами, и испачкал Ричи ладонь

— Хорошо? — промурлыкал Ричи, подтягиваясь ближе к лицу Эдди за поцелуем.

— Ах... а как ты думаешь?

Ричи улыбнулся. Чмокнул Эдди в кончик носа, и выразительно взглянул ему в глаза.

— Мне бы хотелось отплатить тебе тем же, но наше время, наверное, уже истекло.

— Неа. Никто сюда не придет. Точно тебе говорю, — серьезно сказал Ричи, и до Эдди вдруг дошло. Вот почему Беверли так загадочно улыбалась им во время игры.

— Вы двое... — неверяще прошептал он в темноту.

Засмеявшись, Ричи придвинулся теснее, и Эдди почувствовал твердое у него в штанах. Намеренно потерся бедром о его ширинку. 

— Тогда ложись, балабол, — низким голосом проговорил Эдди, толкая Ричи в плечо. — Мне придется наказать тебя за заговор.

— С удовольствием приму все, что вы мне уготовили, — игриво проговорил Ричи, скатываясь с Эдди и ложась рядом на спину. 

Эдди довольно усмехнулся:

— Семь минут в раю? — издевательски прошептал он Ричи в рот.


End file.
